My diabolic princess
by CassGoto
Summary: La vida de Rin continua con normalidad incluso despues de que Satanas casi logra su objetivo, sin embargo una nueva chica llegara a confundirla, ¿Que relacion tiene esta chica con Gehena? ¿Por que se lleva tan bien con Amaimon? ¿Que sentimientos se descubriran? ok soy nueva en esto de fanfics de Ao no exorcist asi que les pido compacion Onegai
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Soy CassGoto y está es mi primera historia de Ao no Exorcist, que se ha convertido en mi anime favorito, bueno si alguien está leyendo esto le pido por favor me recomiende animes parecidos.

Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師 no me pertenece

Normal Pov:

Se despertó con calma, observo toda la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta ¡Yukio no estaba!, lo que lo impulso a tomar rápidamente su celular para observar la hora, su cara que antes demostraba sueño, ahora tenía una gran cara de angustia, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo intentando no pisar a Kuro, quien al parecer también se había quedado dormido por el medicamento consumido a noche, de su armario sacó su uniforme y se lo coloco, se cepillo su azulado cabello y se lavó los dientes, antes de siquiera abrir la puerta de la entrada recordó que no se había puesto la corbata, corrió nuevamente hacía su dormitorio, tomo la primera corbata que se encontró y salio corriendo de aquel condómino que compartían únicamente su hermano y él, tomó su llave mágica y abrió la puerta para las clases especial, una vez que llegó al salón de clases, pudo notar que su hermano ya se encontraba dando la asignatura correspondiente intento ponerse la corbata como debía ser, sin embargo en su interminable lucha termino por chocar contra la puerta y abrirla dando paso a que se cayera, toda la clase volteó a verlo mientras él seguía luchando por poder amarrar su corbata.

-Rin ¿no es un poco tarde?.- dijo Yukio con tono un poco burlesco

-Hubiera llegado temprano si alguien me hubiera despertado o no le hubiera dado medicamento para dormir a Kuro.- dijo Rin sin distraerse de la corbata

-Era para que se aliviara.- dijo Yukio

-Entonces me hubieras despertado tú.- dijo Rin

Izumo, Shiemi y Shima veían la pelea del demonio contra la corbata con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, mientras Takara, Suguro y Konekomaru miraban con desaprobación la pelea de los gemelos.

-Eres un desastre.- dijo Shura quien se encontraba recargada en la puerta

-Cállate.- dijo Rin

Shura se acercó a Rin y en menos de lo que todos esperaban ya estaba bien colocada su corbata y el chico de pie

-Algo que tengas que decir.- dijo Shura

-Argh Gracias.- dijo Rin

-A qué se debe tu presencia Shura.- dijo Yukio

-A si, casi lo olvido, Yukio, Mephisto quieren que los alumnos vayan al auditorio.- dijo Shura

-Pero eso solo es para los estudiantes que en este momento tienen clases normales- dijo Yukio

-A ver ¿qué parte de todos no entiendes?.- dijo Shura

-Bueno chicos pospondremos la clase ahora todos al auditorio.- dijo Yukio

-Hai.- dijeron todos

Se levantaron y se salieron del salón, todos iban camino al patio central, todos hasta que Shura tomó a Rin del cuello de su camisa

-Escúchame con atención Rin desde hoy aunque no lo sepas directamente, tu vida va a empezar a cambiar ya no son los mismos demonios que derrotas con la Kurikara hací que tendrás que tener valor ¿me oíste?.- dijo Shura

-Ok.- dijo Rin un poco confundido

Rin retomó su camino con Shura siguiéndole por detrás, esas palabras de Shura habían sonado tan seria, no era su típico tono burlón, llegaron al auditorio, Mephisto estaba sobre él, con un rostro que detonaba molestia, unos pasos atrás había una chica de cabello largo, azul, lo llevaba en una cleta de caballo y ojos violetas

-¿Ya están todos aquí?.- dijo Mephisto con un tono más grueso de lo normal, la chica sonreía con malicia como si supiera cuál era la molestia del director

-Bueno, lamento mucho haberlos sacado de sus clases, pero tenemos una muy oportuna estudiante que llega a mitad del año.- dijo Mephisto

Mephisto se apartó del micrófono y la chica nueva tomó posesión de él.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Kyoko Yamauchi, tengo 16 años, me gustan los videojuegos tener muchos amigos, am y bueno algunos se preguntarán, porque el payaso de nuestro director tiene esa cara de molestia, porque no pudo negarme la entrada al colegio, bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir, Rin noto que aquella tenía una sonrisa un tanto ¿macabra?

Se retiró del micrófono y Mephisto volvió a tomar el control sobre él, a Rin esa chica le pareció genial, le gustan los videojuego y reta al director eso era tener coraje

-Bueno ahora escogeré a alguien para que le muestre la escuela.- dijo Mephisto, su cara se suavizo, su retorcida mente tuvo una idea, ¿Por qué no? Sería un buen desafío para su hermano menor?.- mm Rin Okumura tú le enseñaras la escuela.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Rin

-Bueno que esperan, vayan de regreso a sus clases, Okumura ven.- dijo Mephisto

Rin subió al escenario y se acercó al director en lo que los demás alumnos se retiraban

-Bueno Rin, Kyoko tomará clases especiales, ella ya tiene su llave pero no le he mostrado el camino, como yo no tengo tiempo te lo encargo al fin que eres su guía.- dijo Mephisto.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Rin.

El director se fue, ya no había nadie en la sala.

-Hola Kyoko, mucho gusto.- dijo Rin

-Mucho gusto Rin.- dijo Kyoko.- bueno no deberíamos estar en clases

-Pues sí pero te invito unas botanas al fin es la clase de mi hermano.- dijo Rin

-De acuerdo, solo déjame agarrar mi mochila.- dijo Kyoko

Kyoko se dirigió hacía una maleta que estaba apartada, la recogió y se la colgó, la bolsa era de Converses, una marca extranjera de Estados Unidos.

-Vamos.- dijo Kyoko

-Claro.- dijo Rin

Salieron y fueron a la cafetería, las papas y refrescos eran lo más barato por lo que Rin compró unos papás y refrescos grades.

Iban comiendo, con dirección a la clase especial, al llegar ubicaron el salón y abrieron la puerta.

-Gomen- nasai Yukio-sensei.- dijeron Rin y Kyoko

-¿Kyoko? ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?.- dijo Yukio

-Em coincidencia.- dijo Kyoko

Coincidencia, coincidencia sus narices a Izumo se le hacía sospechosa esa chica, no sabía porque pero le recordaba su razón para convertirse en Exorcista.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yukio.- bueno pasen

-Arigato.- dijo Kyoko.- Ohayo Izumo, Suguro, Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Takara.- dijo Kyoko

Todos los del salón se quedaron con cara de ¿Cómo? Ni me he presentado, mientras que Kyoko iba a sentarse vio que Shiemi se sentaba con Izumo hací que ¿Por qué no hacerle compañía Rin?

.-Oye Okumura-kun ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Ya que Shiemi- san esta con Izumo-chan.- dijo Kyoko con aspecto inocente

-Claro.- dijo Rin

-Bueno como decía pronto empezara su entrenamiento con las armas de la clase de exorcista que escogieron, según me parece es un nuevo profesor quien les dará la materia.- dijo Yukio.- Kyoko según se en tu anterior escuela hiciste el Exwire '¿no es así?

-Si.- dijo Kyoko

-Bueno, según parece escogiste la categoría Knigth.- dijo Yukio

-Si.- dijo Kyoko

-Bueno.- dijo Yukio.-a continuación les daré la lista con lo que tienen que comprar para su entrenamiento, generalmente los profesores deberían recaudar el dinero y comprar las armas pero esta vez no hay ningún profesor disponible y las clases comienzan mañana les recomiendo pasen con el director durante el recreo para que les del dinero.- finalizo Yukio

-Yukio-sensei.- dijo Izumo

-Si? Izumo-San .- dijo Yukio

-¿No había dicho que los profesores recaudaban el dinero de los estudiantes? ¿Por qué el director nos dará dinero?.-dijo Izumo

-Sí, pero es como una compensacion por avisarles un día antes de que inicien las clases de manejo de armas.- dijo Yukio

-Ese taquaño.- dijo Bon

-¿No Mep… dijo Fausto daba billetes de 2000 yens?.- pregunto Kyoko

-Últimamente esta con Taisuke Itagaki- dijo Rin

-Bueno empezare a repartir las listas- dijo Yukio

Paso primero hacia la fila donde se sentaban Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru y Takara

-Bien chicos en esta fila si no me mal equivoco son tres Aria un dragón y un Doctor.- dijo Yukio

Los chicos de la mesa asintieron

-Contra que pelearon.- dijo Kyoko

-Contra un Ghoul.- dijo Rin

-¿Qué?.- dijo Kyoko

-Kyoko si no soportas un Ghoul será mejor que te vayas.- dijo Suguro

Eso provoco que a Kyoko le saliera una venita en la frente y le lanzará un borrador que cayó directo en su frente.

-Kyoko-san.- dijo Yukio

-Yo no fui- dijo Kyoko

-Shima yo y Suguro somos aria.- dijo Konekomaru

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yukio y les entrego unas hojas amarillas

-yo también soy Dragoon.- dijo Suguro y Yukio le entrego una hoja roja

-Que.- dijo Kyoko

-Si los de exorcistas más poderosos o más fuertes son los knigth, pero no son el fuerte de Suguro.- dijo Rin

-Cállate Okumura- dijo Suguro

-Nadie te hablo.- dijo Kyoko y le lanzó un sacapuntas, lo que hizo que a Suguro le saliera una venita en la frente

-De acuerdo toma.- dijo Yukio dándole a Takara una hoja verde.- ustedes serán al final por aventar y agredir a sus compañeros.- dijo Yukio

-Lo lamento Rin.- dijo Kyoko

-No importa valió la pena.- dijo Rin sonriendo

Kyoko sonrió

Se dirigió a la fila donde estaban Izumo y Shiemi

-Tamer- dijo Izumo

-¿Las dos?.- dijo Yukio

-Tú qué crees.- dio Shiemi

-Kyoko eres una mala influenza para las chicas de esta clase

Yukio les dio unas hojas violetas a las dos Kyoko solo sonrió

Bueno y por ultimo ustedes dos.-dijo Yukio

-Knigth.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Eh?.-dijo Rin.- ¿cómo supiste que quería ser Knigth?

-Duermes con una espada es más que obvio.- dijo Kyoko

-Jeje.- dijo Rin

Riiiiin

-Bueno salgan a su descanso.- dijo Yukio.

-Rin hoy almorzare con Izumo-san.- dijo Shiemi

-De acuerdo Shiemi.- dijo Rin

Todos salieron

-Eh Rin vienes.- dijo Shima

-No almorzare con Kyoko.- dijo Rin

-Tú lo dijiste- dijo Shima y su trio se fue

Kyoko salio caminando mientras leía la lista.

-¿Vamos con Mephisto?.- dijo Kyoko

-Te acompaño yo ya tengo espada.- dijo Rin

-Yo también, pero hay que comprar otras cosas.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Qué?.- dijo Rin

Rin saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la hoja azul que le había dado la cual ya estaba arrugada y empezó a leerla.

_Bienvenidos sean jóvenes escuderos con añoranzas de caballeros, aquí esta lo que necesitarán:_

_-Funda transparente Cromntelinol, se usa para detener el filo de la espada durante las prácticas y en caso de que estas sean mágicas bloqueara los poderes._

_-Un Tahalí puesto que por el movimiento del entrenamiento no será recomendable colgar sus espadas sobre sus hombros._

_Bueno escuderos, recuerden que su clase comenzara el 15 de julio después del receso con el profesor… será sorpresa._

-¿Mephisto es un tonto?.- dijo Kyoko

-SIP.- dijo Rin

-Bueno vamos.- dijo Kyoko

Así los dos emprendieron la marcha hacia la oficina de Mephisto, mientras no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi y Kamiki

-Porque Okumura siempre tiene lo mejor.- dijo Shima

-Cállate apenas se conocen.- dijo Suguro

-Más bien seria cállate hay chicas presentes.- dijo Kamiki

Mientras con el dúo

Se estaban acercando a la oficina de Mephisto cuando Rin se volteo de repente

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Kyoko

-Nada.- dijo Rin

Continuaron caminando y una vez en frente de la oficina del director tocaron la puerta

-Adelante.- se oyó del interior

Después de dejar que Kyoko entrara Rin se adentró también.

-¿What do you want my dears?.- Digo Mephisto

-Venimos por el dinero para la compra de materiales.- dijo Rin

-Of course.- dijo Mephisto

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar así? Das pena ajena.- dijo Kyoko

-Claro.- dijo Mephisto.

Saco su monedero gris y tomo dos billetes de 2000

-¿No que daba de 100?.- dijo Kyoko

-Así es pero son mis estudiantes preferidos así que.- dijo Mephisto

-¿Estudiantes favoritos?.- dijo Rin

-Si tú por Fujimoto Shiro que digamos no puedo decir otra cosa y ella porque si no An vendrá y me matara.- dijo Mephisto

-¿En serio te dijo eso?.- dijo Kyoko

-Sí y él aunque sea menor que yo cuando está enojado es peor.- dijo Mephisto

-Bueno.- dijo Rin

Mephisto les dio un billete a cada uno y ellos salieron.

-¿Eh ustedes dos par de tortolos que hacen por acá?.- dijo Suguro

-¡¿Tortolos?!.-dijeron los dos increíblemente rojos

-¿Pasaron con el director para recibir el dinero?.- dijo Konekomaru

-Si.- dijo Rin

-Yo no hubiera ido es un tacaño.- dijo Suguro

-Eh miren el director aflojo la cartera.- dijo Shima con un billete de 2000 yens en las manos

-Kyoko ya te lo quito.- dijo Rin

-No, aquí está el mío.- dijo Kyoko

Rin miro sus manos y noto la ausencia del billete

-Shima dámelo.- dijo Rin apuntándolo con dedo y cola.

-Rin no muestre la cola.- dijo Izumo

-Izumo tiene razón aquí hay personas que no saben que eres.- dijo Shiemi

-¿El hijo de Satanás? Eso es un cuento para niños.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Ok?.- dijo Shiemi

¿Qué paso?.- dijo Rin quien ya había recuperado su billete

A todos les bajo una gotita de sudor por la nuca

-Nada.- dijo Kyoko

-Bueno.- dijo Rin y miro el reloj en la pared.- ¡Sukiyaki!. Kyoko apresúrate o se acabara el descanso.- dijo Rin y se echó a correr hacia la salida

-Solo les digo que no les conviene seguir investigándome.- dijo Kyoko y se fue por el mismo camino por el que minutos antes se había ido el peli azul

-¿Cómo diablos supo que la investigamos?.- dijo Suguro

-Les dije que era extraña.- dijo Izumo

-Bueno entremos antes de que se le acaben los billetes de 2000 yenes.- dijo Shima

-Cierto.- dijeron los demás

Cuando entraron Mephisto fue el primero que hablo

-Eh chicos los estaba esperando como ya vinieron dos de sus compañeros supuse que vendrían los demás tomen.- dijo Mephisto y a cada uno le dio un billete de 100 yenes

-¡¿Qué?!.- grito Suguro

-¿Pasa algo malo?.- dijo Mephisto

-A ellos dos les diste billetes de 2000 yenes.- dijo Izumo

-¿Y a nosotros solo 100?.- dijo Shima

-Si quieren puedo darles una moneda de 50.- dijo Mephisto

-No estamos bien.- dijo Konekomaru

Mientras en la fuente de la escuela…

-Y dime Kyoko ¿Ya conoces la ciudad de la verdadera cruz?.- dijo Rin

-No acabo de mudarme a Tokio yo vengo de Osaka.- dijo Kyoko

-Oh entiendo ¿eso significa que si vas sola a comprar las cosas te perderías?.- dijo Rin

-Tal vez.- dijo Kyoko

-Bueno entonces… vayamos los dos.- dijo Rin

-¿Eh?.-dijo Kyoko

-Si después de la escuela?.- dijo Rin

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kyoko

-Rayos no le pregunte a Mephisto donde era tu dormitorio.- dijo Rin

-Me dijo que era en la casa a lado del antiguo dormitorio de chicos, pero sinceramente no se en donde esta.- dijo Kyoko

-Mi dormitorio es el viejo dormitorio de chicos, la casa que está a lado mm ya se dé cual me hablas, pasare por ti antes de las 5:00 y obviamente te enseñare cómo llegar.- dijo Rin

-Oh gracias Rin.- dijo Kyoko

-No hay de que.- dijo Rin

Termino el descanso, luego de eso tuvieron la clase de Shura, de educación física y literatura, luego Rin guio a Kyoko a donde sería su dormitorio ella le agradeció y se adentró en aquella casa para prepararse, mientras Rin iba de regreso a su dormitorio para cambiarse.

Más tarde un chico peli azul se dirigía a la casa de Kyoko (N/A: es Rin) llevaba unos jeans, playera blanca y vans azules, cuando llego toco el timbre y salio una chica con un vestido de flores de la cintura para abajo y de la cintura para arriba era de color carne, sus zapatos eran blancos y llevaba un pequeño bolso también floreado.

-Hola Rin.- dijo Kyoko

.-Hola Kyoko.- dijo Rin.- ¿lista?

-Si.- dijo Kyoko

Se fueron directo a la ciudad después de vagar por horas divisaron una tienda apartada de las demás pero no por eso perdía su encanto, en las vitrinas de aquella tienda había espadas de todo tipo, gruesas delgadas, largas, cortas, en fin entraron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la recepción, pidieron lo que les habían dejado comprar y les sobraron 1200 yenes que decidieron guardar por si alguna vez llegaban a necesitarlos, regresaron a la academia de la Verdadera Cruz, después de que Rin dejara a Kyoko en su casa se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras pensaba porque a pesar de que quería confiar en ella sentía que no debía hacerlo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el segundo episodio y gracias por el review

2.- Nuevo maestro

Rin se levantó temprano no tenía idea de cómo había logrado hacerlo pero lo hizo, demasiado temprano, como para decir que Yukio seguía dormido, pero al observar el celular vio que eran las 6:00 am, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió, desayuno y salio, no sabe porque pero hoy quería explorar el cielo nocturno, sin embargo empezó a llover y Yukio era el único que tenía la llave mágica hacia el dormitorio, bueno tendría que ir al aula, se encamino hacia el salón de clases y empezó a recordar la sonrisa inocente de Kyoko sentía que esa chica era una gran amenaza pero al mismo tiempo se había encariñado con ella, en la primera puerta que encontró metió la llave y se abrió camino hacia la escuela especial, buscando su aula, vaya sorpresa que se encontró hay, pues Kyoko ya estaba en el aula y se encontraba estudiando.

-Hola Rin.- dijo Kyoko sin levantar la vista del libro

-Hola Kyoko ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.- dijo Rin

-Mi casa me da miedo además ¿Qué mejor lugar para estudiar que el aula?.- dijo la chica

-¿y para que estudias?.- dijo Rin

-Para el examen que nos hará hoy Yukio- sensei.- dijo Kyoko

-Hoy ¿hará examen?.- dijo Rin

-Si.- dijo Kyoko

Se sentó rápidamente a lado de Kyoko y saco su libro e farmacología demoniaca, si no fuera por esa chica hubiera reprobado otro examen y Suguro volvería a burlarse, hací paso la hora y el sonido de la puerta abierta se escuchó, luego un ¡¿Qué?! De parte de todos los estudiantes y Yukio

-Oh Rin pensé que te habían secuestrado.- dijo Yukio

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Rin

-Bueno pues no es normal que estés aquí antes que yo.- dijo Yukio

-Y tu Kyoko ¿Desde a qué hora estas aquí?.- dijo Shiemi

-Desde las 4:30 de la mañana.- dijo Kyoko con tono despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!.- volvieron a gritar los exorcistas

-Bueno luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora todos siéntense que es hora de empezar el examen.- dijo Yukio

-Jeje me podre burlar mucho.- dijo Suguro

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Shima

-Pues porque seguro que Okumura no estudio.- dijo Suguro

-Te equivocas desde que llego aquí Kyoko estuvo estudiando luego llego Rin y gracias a Kyoko empezó a estudiar.- dijo Konekomaru

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- dijo Suguro

-Porque me pare a caminar en la madrugada.- dijo Konekomaru

Yukio empezó a pasar los exámenes de fila en fila.

-Recuerden si oigo una sola voz el examen será suspendido.- dijo Yukio

Hací los chicos comenzaron su examen.

Media hora después.

Yukio ponía palomitas y taches puesto que como los alumnos terminaron antes pudo empezar a calificar.

-Bien tengo los resultados y tengo que decir que una persona aquí tuvo un sobresaliente.- dijo Yukio

-Seguramente eres tu Suguro.- dijo Shima

-Ok Shima.- dijo Yukio

-Hai.- dijo Shima

-Moriyama.- dijo Yukio

-h-hai.- dijo Shiemi

-Izumo.- dijo Yukio

-Mm.- dijo Yukio

-Konekomaru.- dijo Yukio

-Hai Yukio- sensei.- dijo Konekomaru

-Okumura.- dijo Yukio

Rin se acercó con cierto temor al escritorio de su hermano

-Felicidades.- dijo Yukio mostrándole su examen con 90 puntos

-Arigato Gozoimasu.- dijo Rin

-Suguro.- dijo Yukio

-Hai.- dijo Suguro casi seguro de que la nota sobresaliente era suya

-Etto acaso esto es una nota sobresaliente.- dijo Suguro

-Nunca dije quién era el de la nota.- dijo Yukio

-No me digan que es Takara.- dijo Konekomaru

-No creo que vaya a ser a Kyoko se le ve la cara de desinteresada.- dijo Suguro

Sin embargo la chica no se inmuto antes su comentario

-Takara.- dijo Yukio

Takara les enseño su calificación a todos.

-Bueno Kyoko siendo amiga de Rin a deber tenido un 5.- dijo Suguro

-Yamauchi.- dijo Yukio

Kyoko se dirigió hacia Yukio analizo su examen.

-Disculpes,¿ no se supone que para los rasguños de un Pacyco se usa Hytome?.- dijo Kyoko

-Si pero me pusiste.- dijo Yukio pero cayo de repente

-Lo siento.- dijo Yukio

Yukio tomo el examen entre sus manos y tacho la calificación y puso otra.

-Eh Suguro ¿estás seguro de que tuve un 5?.- dijo Kyoko

-Si.- dijo Suguro

-¿Apostamos?.- dijo Kyoko

-De acuerdo, el que pierda saldrá vestido de galleta en la clase del nuevo profesor.- dijo Suguro

-Acepto.- dijo Kyoko y volteo su examen para que todos lo vieran.- como veras mi calificación fue 100 puntos por lo que perdiste

-¿Qué?.- dijo Suguro

-Ahora tendrás que ir de galletita a la clase del nuevo profesor.- dijo Kyoko mientras firmaba la calificación de su examen.

-Felicidades Kyoko.- dijo Rin cuando la chica se sentó de nuevo

-Gracias también felicidades.- dijo Kyoko

Después de eso Yukio les explico que tipo de ropa debían llevar a la clase de uso de armas, junto con qué cosas para el cansancio físico.

-Y bien su clase será en el interior del bosque.- dijo Yukio

-Okumura- sensei.- dijo Konekomaru

-¿Si?.- dijo Yukio

-¿No debería ser en un aula?.- dijo Konekomaru

-Así es pero parece en opinión al profesor, el bosque es más adecuado para este tipo de entrenamientos.- dijo Yukio

Los chicos de la clase intercambiaron miradas, excepto Rin que ya estaba dormido y Kyoko que jugaba con unos imanes.

-¡Okumura despiértate!.- dijo Yukio

-¡Sukiyaki!:- exclamo Rin mientras se despertaba

-Y ti Kyoko dame esos imanes.- dijo Yukio

Más la chica peli azul no le hizo caso, por lo que Yukio tuvo que quitárselos de las manos.

-¡Dame mis imanes!.- dijo Kyoko

-No, por el simple hecho de que te distraes con ellos.- dijo Yukio

Kyoko hizo pucheros para terminar tirándose en el piso a dar pataletas.

-¡Esta bien! Te los daré pero deja de hacer berrinche.- dijo Yukio al tiempo que le daba los imanes.

-Yei.- dijo Kyoko y se volvió a sentar en su lugar

-Que bipolar.- susurro Izumo a Shiemi

La clase continuo de manera normal, hasta que llego el cambio de clase y Shura entro.

-Hola a todos.- dijo Shura

-Hola.- respondió la clase

-Bien hoy vamos a ver las facetas que provoca el agua en un Guisferon, ¿Alguien que me diga que es un Guisferon'.- dijo Shura al ver que nadie levantaba la mano y a Kyoko jugando con unos imanes.- Bien ¿Kyoko?

-Los Guisferones, son demonios de nivel medio que se introducen en los sueños de las personas, pueden controlar a las personas alterando su sueño o tomando posesión directa del cerebro.- dijo Kyoko

-Bien, pero ¿quieres dejar esos imanes?.- dijo Shura

-No.- dijo Kyoko

Shura simplemente suspiro, conocía a esa niña desde mucho tiempo atrás y sabía que cuando se negaba no había nada que la obligara

-Bueno, los exorcistas hemos estado capturando Guisferones, haci que he pedido permiso para traerlo a la clase y ver su reacción con el agua.- dijo Shura mientras sacaba una pequeña jaula con un pequeño demonio de color verde y patas naranjas.

-Wow esa cosa ¿Es de nivel medio?.- dijo Shima

-Si.- dijo Shura.- bien esta agua es normal, como la que tomamos a diario, el objetivo de esta clase es ver sus reacciones, por lo tanto pasare un Guisferon por mesa y en sus cuadernos tienen que anotar cada una de sus facetas ¿Entendido?.- dijo Shura

-Si.- dijo toda la clase

Kyoko por fin guardo sus imanes y saco un cuaderno con una pluma, Shura les dejo un gotero, un jarrón con agua y un demonio.

-Bien veamos quien escribe y quien le echa agua.- dijo Kyoko

-Rin pues supongo que da igual al fin y al cabo solo es agua.- dijo Rin

-No lo creas, cuando a un Guisferon le echas agua cambia forma, actitud y por supuesto se pone agresivo, tanto quien le echo agua deberá controlarlo para que no rompa los barrotes.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?.- dijo Rin

-Generalmente pongo atención a clases aunque parezca que no.- dijo Kyoko

-Entiendo entonces yo echo el agua.- dijo Rin

-Ok, pero no dejes que te muerda porque sus heridas son tan mortales como las de Ghoul.- dijo Kyoko

Así comenzaron con su actividad, Rin apenas y pudo contener al demonio cuando Shura pasó a recogerlos, les califico su trabajo al cual le puso 100 puntos pues lograron controlar al demonio aun sin que ella diera los detalles.

-Bien nos veremos en la próxima clase. Ahora disfruten su descanso.- dijo Shura

Izumo, Shiemi, Suguro, Shima y Konekomaru salieron en un grupo Takara se fue con su marioneta mientras que Rin y Kyoko fueron a la fuente.

-Y bien Rin ¿Ya traes todo lo de la clase?.- dijo Rin

-Si.- dijo Rin enseñándole lo que habían comprado el día anterior.

-Bien.- dijo Kyoko

Rin y Kyoko empezaron a hablar de temas en particular.

Mientras escondidos cerca de la fuente

-No sé ustedes pero yo digo que no hay que confiar en ella.- dijo Izumo

-La verdad, yo creo que tampoco, fíjense fuimos demasiado cuidadosos al momento de estarla investigando ayer y antes de irse nos dijo que no nos convenía hacerlo yo creo que no es normal.- dijo Shiemi

-Bueno podríamos investigarla un poco más, pero esta vez sin que nadie se dé cuenta, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien vaya y le diga algo.- dijo Suguro

-Tienes razón ¿pero cómo le haremos?.- dijo Konekomaru.- le veas por donde le veas no parece normal, incluso saco mayor calificación que tú, algo que solo Okumura-sensei lograría.

-Eh miren.- dijo Izumo

Izumo hacía referencia a un grupo de tres chicos, a quienes Rin conocía perfectamente, el trio que mataba palomas solo por diversión.

-Ha pero que tenemos aquí ¿Okumura? Y ¿la chica nueva?.- dijo el líder (ósea el peliblanco)

-¿Qué demonios quieren?.- dijo Rin poniendo detrás a Kyoko

-Supe que tu padre murió ¿acaso fue por decepcion de ver que eras un completo fracaso?.- dijo el líder de nuevo

-Cállate no lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Qué demonios quieren?.- dijo Rin

-Si no mal recuerdo, antes de que tu padre llegara yo iba quemarte con acero ¿ no es así?.- dijo el peliblanco

-¿Y quién dijo que tu objetivo se cumpliría?.- dijo Rin

-Pobre de la nueva, ¿Por qué te juntas con fracasados?.- dijo el peliblanco

Kyoko no respondió al contrario agacho la vista de manera que el fleco le cubriera el ojo, a lo que Rin entendió que le daba vergüenza juntarse con él.

-¿Ves? Hasta ella considera que eres un idiota, y sobre lo de mi objetivo claro que se cumplirá.- dijo el peliblanco

-¿y cómo?.- dijo Rin

-Pues he traído algunos amigos.- dijo el peliblanco

De todos lados empezaron a salir montones de estudiantes y a rodear a Rin y Kyoko.

-Pero mira quién es el inútil aquí.- dijo Kyoko

La voz de la chica se oía macabra, se puso delante de Rin aun con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos

-Así que ¿Primor vendrás con nosotros?.- dijo el peliblanco

-No.- dijo Kyoko

-Bueno sufrirás con el.- dijo el peliblanco.- atrápenlos.- dijo mientras sujetaba un fierro que recién había sido sacado del fuego

-Maldita vamos chicos.- dijo Suguro pero lo siguiente los dejos helados

-Kyoko sal de aquí.- dijo Rin

-Rin.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Si?- dijo Rin

Kyoko levanto la vista de cierto modo provocaba escalofríos.

-Yo no creo que seas un inútil.- dijo Kyoko

-Ou que tiernos.- dijo el peliblanco con tono de burla

-Así que… .- dijo Kyoko para voltearse y dar una risita infantil, sombría y macabra.- así que te ayudare.- dijo finalmente

Kyoko salto en el aire para caer arriba de los hombros del peliblanco haciendo así que este cayera al piso luego le dio una patada al chico que siempre iba a la derecha del peliblanco tirándolo y luego un puñetazo al otro, prosiguió por aplicarle una llave a un gigantón de quienes los habían rodeado para también tirarlo al piso, luego noqueo a otro dándole un golpe en la nuca, le dio una patada en la espinillera a otro junto con un golpe en el rostro que le rompió el tabique, luego le torció un brazo a otro con tal fuerza que se le rompió, los chicos empezaban a rodearla y ella quien sabe de dónde saco un hacha, a lo que los chicos miraron aterrorizados pero se calmaron al instante.

-Jajá miren la pequeña cree que nos asusta.- dijo uno

-Si jajá como si fuera capaz de usarla.- dijo otro

Ella se acercó al cuerpo del peliblanco que seguía congelado de la impresión.

-A ver porque siempre tienes que molestar a mis amigos, incluso si su padre murió no es tu problema maldito demonio, te advierto de una vez será mejor que lo dejes en paz.- dijo Kyoko

-Me dices maldito demonio a mí y no te has visto en un espejo, además si es mi problema tengo muchos asuntos con el hijo de Satán.- dijo el peliblanco

-Bueno en ese caso él no tiene tiempo.- dijo Kyoko levantando el hacha por encima de su cabeza

-Púdrete.- dijo el peliblanco

Entonces Kyoko enterró el hacha por el estómago del chico.

-Te veré en el infierno.- dijo el peliblanco

-Aun no tengo ganas de regresar.- dijo Kyoko

Todos los presentes (ósea los gigantones, los chicos y Rin quedaron estupefactos por la escena la cara de Kyoko tenía salpicaduras de sangre las cuales probaba con la lengua.

-Entonces ¿Quién sigue?.- dijo Kyoko mirando a todos los espectadores.

Lo que antes estaba lleno ahora estaba vacío y ahora el de la mirada sombría era Rin, Kyoko solto el hacha y se dirigió hacia Rin

-¿estás bien?.- dijo Kyoko

-Asesina.- dijo Rin

Rin tomo de improviso a Kyoko de la camisa y la llevaba jalando hacia la oficina de Mephisto

-¿A dónde me llevas?.-dijo Kyoko

-A donde te hagan pagar por tu crimen.- dijo Rin (Hay sí muy justiciero enmascarado)

-¡¿Qué?! Rin eres un gran idiota el no está muerto.- dijo Kyoko

Eso acabo con la paciencia de Rin

-¡¿Qué no está muerto?! ¡Lo acabas de atravesar con un hacha!.- dijo Rin

-No es cierto convoque un conjuro para que el cuerpo de Astaroth saliera del de ese tipo, a quien atreves fue a Astaroth.- dijo Kyoko

-No te creo.- dijo Rin

-Mira.- dijo Kyoko

En donde había tenido lugar el ¨asesinato se encontraba el cuerpo del peliblanco intactos, solo inconsciente y a lado del Astaroth quien se revolcaba y sujetaba una profunda herida en el estómago.

-¿pero qué?.- dijo Rin

Ambos se acercaron.

-Bien Rin él es Astaroth el que desde que se supo tu descendencia ha querido cazarte, a re poseído el cuerpo de este tipo 2 veces, pero una vez que le atravesé con el hacha es imposible que lo vuelva a hacer.- dijo Kyoko

-Perdón.- dijo Rin

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Kyoko

-Por llamarte asesina.- dijo Rin

-Olvídalo, después de todo fui yo quien me hize quedar de esa manera.- dijo Kyoko dándole una sonrisa

-De acuerdo.- dijo Rin

-Espera.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Rin

Kyoko se acero a unos arbustos y se inclinó sobre ellos.

-¿Están bien'.- dijo Kyoko

-Kyoko ¿con quién hablas?.- dijo Rin

-Con nuestros compañeros.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Qué?.- dijo Rin

Rin se acercó a los arbustos y diviso a sus compañeros, congelados debajo de los arbustos

-¿Chicos están bien?.- dijo Rin

-Si.- dijo Suguro

-Entonces vámonos, la nueva clase está por comenzar.- dijo Kyoko

-Cierto.- dijo Shiemi los cinco se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el centro del bosque.

-Pero si el todavía no está aquí.- dijo Suguro

-¿Quién no está aquí?.- dijo una voz que le daba escalofríos a Rin, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de eso,

Todos recordaron el día del campamento en el que Rin fue víctima de la furia provocada por el demonio verde, pero Kyoko no lo sabía, haci que Rin la puso de nuevo hasta atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo Rin

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro profesor?.- dijo Suguro

-¿Su profesor? Están hablando con el.- dijo Mephisto quien ya se encontraba detrás de los chicos

-Me pregunto qué tanto tuviste que hacer para ponerlo de profesor.- dijo Kyoko

-Muchas cosas.- Mephisto suspiro y se puso en vista de todos.- Muy bien chicos él es su nuevo profesor de armas, el profesor Amaimon.- dijo Mephisto

-Gracias por aclarar las dudas.- dijo Amaimon

-Bien ahora los dejo tengo asuntos que resolver.- dijo Mephisto y desapareció

Bueno espero le haya gustado el capítulo me lleve dos horas en poder inspirarme completamente, jeje espero que me dejen reviews los quiero bye bye


End file.
